headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Something They Need
"Something They Need" is the fifteenth episode of season seven of the survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the ninety-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Slovis with a script written by Corey Reed. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, March 26th, 2017 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Gregory gets his first taste of walker combat. Sasha Williams is captured by the Saviors and narrowly escapes an aggressive predator. Tara Chambler leads the group to the Oceanside Cabin Motor Court to gather weapons, and hopefully allies. When they return to Alexandria, they find that one of the Saviors has surrendered himself to them. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "Something They Need", "WD: Something They Need", "TWD: Something They Need", and "The Walking Dead: Something They Need" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence, which may be too intense for some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode is included on the Walking Dead: The Complete Seventh Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. It has also been made available for download on iTunes and Amazon Video. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. * Production designer Graham Walker is credited as Grace Walker in this episode. * Melissa McBride and Lennie James are the two main cast members from the series who do not make an appearance in this episode. * This is the second episode of The Walking Dead directed by Michael Slovis and his first episode from season seven. He previously directed the season six episode, "Thank You". * This is the eighth episode of The Walking Dead written by Corey Reed. It is his third episode from season seven. He previously wrote "Sing Me a Song". * This is the fourth and final appearance of David. He appeared last in "Hostiles and Calamities". * This episode marks the 75th appearance of Daryl Dixon. Congrats Norman Reedus! * This is the second appearance of the Oceanside Cabin Motor Court and its residents, which include Natania, Cyndie, Rachel, Kathy and Beatrice. They all appeared last in "Swear". Allusions * This issue partially adapts material from issue #117 of ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series. Specifically, the scene where Negan stabs David in the throat for attempting to rape Sasha Williams. Sasha's counterpart in the comic series is a woman named Holly. * Tara Chambler told Rick Grimes about the Oceanside Cabin Motor Court in an off-panel scene at the end of "Say Yes". * The suicide pill that Eugene Porter gives to Sasha Williams was the one he had previously made for Tanya and Frankie back in "Hostiles and Calamities". * Tara's obscene finger gesture towards Rachel is a call back to "Swear", when Tara did the exact same thing while leaving the community after Rachel had spit at her. * Tara Chambler had previously met the resident of Oceanside Cabin Motor Court back in the season seven episode, "Swear". She made a pledge to not reveal their existence, but obviously broke it by leading the group to their current location. Zombie Kill of the Week There were plenty of zombie deaths in this episode, but most of them were fairly pedestrian from gunshots to the head to the typical squelching by a well-placed knife. Instead, this week we will celebrate the Human Kill of the Week! * Negan takes out one of his own guys once again (coming close to equaling the number of Alexandrians that he has killed). Negan stabs David through the side of the neck with a giant knife. Body Count # David - Stabbed through the neck by Negan. Put down by Sasha with the same knife. Quotes * Negan: We're not monsters. .... * Rick Grimes: Get on your knees. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Sharon Bialy, CSA - Casting * Sherry Thomas, CSA - Casting * Gohar Gazazyan, CSA - Casting * Bear McCreary - Composer * Rachel Goodlett Katz - Editor * Enrique Sanchez - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Jolly Dale - Producer * Caleb Womble - Producer * Ryan Degard - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Co-executive producer * Channing Powell - Co-executive producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Co-producer * Alex Coley Brown - Co-producer * John Marler - Associate producer * Frank Darabont - Developer See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:2017/Episodes Category:March, 2017/Episodes Category:Michael Slovis Category:Corey Reed Category:Robert Kirkman Category:David Alpert Category:Greg Nicotero Category:Tom Luse Category:Gale Anne Hurd Category:Scott M. Gimple Category:Sharon Bialy Category:Sherry Thomas Category:Gohar Gazazyan Category:Bear McCreary Category:Rachel Goodlett Katz Category:Enrique Sanchez Category:Graham Walker Category:Michael E. Satrazemis Category:Jolly Dale Category:Caleb Womble Category:Ryan DeGard Category:Matthew Negrete Category:Channing Powell Category:Angela Kang Category:Denise M. Huth Category:Amy Barnes Category:Alex Coley Brown Category:John Marler Category:Episodes with crew categories